Stormy Nights
by Kyara313
Summary: "Do you ever think about that stormy night we met?" Nezumi/Shion


I was listening to the full version of Rokutousei no Yoru and it made me cry. It was so beautiful, and the lyrics perfectly describe No.6 and the bond that just _exists_ between those two... it breaks my heart. TT^TT

It really is beautiful.

Disclaimer: I do not own the masterpiece called No.6. I only own the dreams in which they appear in.

* * *

><p><em>Stormy Nights<em>

* * *

><p>A rumbling quivered though his bones. Shion snapped his bright crimson eyes open with a gasp. He stared out at the darkness in an unfocused daze, as his ears tuned in to the strong beat of countless raindrops hitting the ground above him.<p>

Another rumble reverberated in the air, as more alert orbs blinked out the sleep while he took in the feeling of the walls vibrating around him.

Normally, Shion wouldn't feel bothered with the weather that raged overhead. But something struck a cord deep within him that had his breath caught in his throat as he took in the deafening sounds that echoed from the ground above his head. Where the real world dwelled.

_'Drowned in nature's tears.' _

His mind had been doing more of that lately; making up silly poetic lines about the surroundings of the world around him. Trivial things, Nezumi states with a roll of his unusually bright eyes and a wave of his hands. But Shion vehemently disagreed. This _was_ the real world now. His reality. And nothing could be trivial within it. Absolutely nothing.

Back to considering the silly lines that liked to pop into his head sporadically, Shion supposed this artistic side decided to come back with a vengeance, after seeing that boy's strange silver eyes that glowed in the darkness, once again.

The pale-haired boy's mind wandered back to that night, so long ago, it seemed. Which really was a few years, four, now that he thinks about it. He remembers faintly of Nezumi mentioning it in passing at one point.

That night, with it's tempest gales and rumbling sky along with wild rain. It was all similar to this storm, really.

The teen covered his head more underneath the warm blanket given to him by his either stand offish or viciously tongued roommate. His body awkwardly tried to curl up on what little space the worn out couch had to offer.

He kept the blanket off solely from his face, as his dark orbs focused on the old looming bookshelf that stood straight across from him. The features of the living space slowly bulking out from the shadows of the room.

_"A storm will come tonight." _

Nezumi's clear voice murmured a deep tenor that overlapped with the next rumble of thunder. Shion remembered giving him a clear disbelieving look after the taller spoke. He had just returned from his dog-washing job for Inukashi, admiring the setting sun that seemed to get swallowed up by the horizon.

_"Why do you say that?" _He recalls asking; because he's always curious and wanting to know more about this enigma of a man that called himself "Nezumi." Always wanting to learn more about his views of the cruel yet beautiful world around them.

_"I'm a mouse, it's instinct." _The other answered cryptically, tapping an index finger to his head, or more specifically his _ears. _Silver eyes closed, while his lips were curled at the edges in a rare crooked smile. It was on the verge of a sneer, but something about it had lost it's disdainful edge. Shion let it drop, befuddled, as he tried to decipher Nezumi's strange (but totally fitting, in that _Nezumi _way) response.

A shiver ran up Shion's spine, making him freeze, as another much _**louder **_rumble roared across the land and straight into his ears. The boy let out a soundless sigh, concluding that sleep was avoiding him at this very moment, before sitting up and staring at the wooden table in front of him. His eyes fixated on a stain that stood out as a dark patch against the rather light colored wood, while he leaned his elbows on his legs and clasped his hands. His crimson gaze subconsciously trailed to the sleeping figure of his thoughts, which looked like a dark lump in the darkness.

He stared blankly until the unmistakable voice of a very awake and very _annoyed_ Nezumi drawled from underneath the covers.

_**"What?"**_

Shion immediately straightened up, eyes clear and alert. "Ah! Uh..."

"Spit it out." Nezumi's voice was laced with drowsiness, as he shuffled and poked his head out from underneath the blanket. His sharp gaze met Shion's and the boy felt himself blink as he tried to recollect his thoughts, but ended up getting pulled into that captivating gaze. He found himself unable to look away as a thought tickled the back of his mind.

_'Those eyes... The color of the sky just before the crack of dawn…'_

The thought reverberated so strongly in Shion's head, that before he even realized it; he was speaking. "Do you..."

A swallow, somehow drowned out by the pattering of the rain.

"Do you ever think about that stormy night we met ...whenever it's like this?"

Straight to the point. Shion didn't dance around the subject whenever it came to something like this. Something extremely personal that Shion knew he was taking his chances on; by treading on the boundaries that made up the delicate balance between them. He stared unflinchingly into silver that seemed to steel as he sat, tall, adamant.

A strained silence enveloped the room; nothing other than the sound of their breath, the small scratching of little mice feet, and the occasional deep resound of thunder and rhythmic pitter-patter of rain diluted the absence of sound.

"Why?" The word echoed in Shion's head. An endless repeat of so many questions; _Why are you doing this? Why do you love No.6? Why are you trying to save it? Why can't you see? Why are you asking this? Why are you asking a complete stranger?_

The answer was simple:_ Because I want to know more about you. _

"Because I do." _Every time a storm passed over No.6 I thought of you. The boy with the strangely beautiful eyes. The one that called himself a name that doesn't fit him at all. The one that had those eyes which brimmed with life. _

The former resident of the claimed utopia city No.6 saw Nezumi's eyebrows draw together and face frown; saw Nezumi's head disappear into the dark covers with an annoyed grunt. The lump shuffled, turning so that Shion could only stare at the long strands of Nezumi's dark hair.

He let out a sigh, his head dropping, then brought it up when a thought hit him.

"Nezumi?"

"H_uh_?"

"Why are you awake?"

He watched the top of the mass of blanket move, like a shrug of the shoulders.

"It's hard to sleep. On nights like these."

Shion started at the pure honesty that flowed through the other's tone, pleasantly surprised.

"Why?"

"...I'm a mouse. Too keen of my surroundings. Nature's screams as lightning strikes the earth is more than enough to keep anyone like me awake."

Crimson eyes blinked, taking in the deep bitterness laced within Nezumi's low voice. He could only stare at his bare toes, watch them curl and grovel at the raw ground beneath him.

"Oh." The word slipped out quietly. There was not much he could say to those deep words. Only shoulder the burden, if Nezumi would let him.

"Nezumi?" _One last question._

"Hmm?" A hum from among the blankets, the resident stirred, if only a little.

"Can I...?" _Sleep with you? Join under the covers? Be close to you so I can go to sleep with that familiar human _warmth_ by my side?_

"Sleep."_ Get in. _

Shion jumped at the affirmation, the couch creaked while he sprung up, and bounded over with eager feet to the side of the bed. The next thing he knew, he's flush against a warm _warm_ back, breathing in Nezumi's familiar scent. He refrains from twining his legs together with the other's, knowing how Nezumi is with touching, and hears a voice mumble "Now, _sleep." _

Crimson eyes widen in surprise as his companion's form once again shuffles around, this time to be on his back. He stares at the peaceful face and feels his heart glow at the familiar position. Shion gently entwines his fingers around Nezumi's somewhat cooler ones and closes his eyes, smiling contently.

His last thought before drifting off to sleep being;

_'Stormy nights... make Nezumi rather honest.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I said I wouldn't write today, but these two just wouldn't get out of my head. It's insane. XD I still have a couple story ideas for them, so you haven't seen the last of me! ;D One's a longer multi-chap fic while the other is an AU school setting. _

_I might post the lead-in/summaries in my profile/LJ blog just for the heck of it. :) _

_A question before you leave; do any of you LJ familiar users know how to post long stories up on communities? (I tried and failed, said entry was "too large" and it was all giving me a headache) I've never posted anything on a community before, so any advice would be nice! _

_I might try again with this fic just to see how it goes! Wish me luck!_

_And don't forget to drop by a Review! They fill me up with warm fuzzies~ :D _


End file.
